DESCRIPTION: The objective of this project is to develop a sensitive, inexpensive sensor for volatile organic compounds that is easy to use and does not require instrumentation. The sensor is intended for detection of human exposures to these pollutants at critical levels. It can also serve in other situations where the detection of volatile organic compounds is an issue, such as industrial environments and hazardous waste sites. This Phase 1 SBIR effort will demonstrate the feasibility of and provide an evaluation of a novel approach to this problem. The sensor involves a thin plastic film coated with three to four layers which will undergo chemical reactions upon exposure to volatile organic pollutants. A color change will be observed in a few minutes time if exposure has occurred. The color change is essentially permanent after exposure, providing a record of exposure level. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The sensor product proposed herein will be a major component of a multi-million dollar U.S. market that ChemMotif has identified for inexpensive, easy to use, chemical sensors with applications in areas of human health and environmental pollution monitoring.